En enfer comme au ciel
by LaSoul Sauvage
Summary: ! Concours n 2! Un ange terrorisé par la tentation. Et si le seul qui pouvait le sauver n'était autre que le démon, l'ange déchu en personne? Pour cela, il doit le rencontrer...En enfer.


**Bonjour! ^^**

**Voilà mon histoire pour le concours de Lisen-chan "Amour pirate" **

**Voilà, inutile que je rappelle les modalités, allez voir la communauté, elle est faîte pour ça! Non mais! Faîtes des efforts et cliquez! ^^**

**Juste j'ai chois la phrase "l'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime."**

**C'est une UA. Et...Du zosan! Non mais! Vous pensiez que j'allais choisir un autre pairing peut-être? Eh ben non!ZOSAN for ever! XDDDD**

**Rating: M pour cause de lemon entre autres.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages sont à Oda, l'histoire à moi, bien que le cadre est légèrement emprunté...XD Vous verrez!**

**Warning: C'est du yaoi, alors homophobes...Dehors! ^^ Supposément interdit au minimum au moins de 16 ans je pense. Supposément. XD Après, c'est comme vous voulez, je ne suis pas sectaire. ^^ **

**Autre chose et j'arrête de vous embêter, si vous êtes chrétien, ne lisez pas, vous risquez de devenir athée. XD C'est très blasphématoire, inutile de vous exciter sur moi, je ne m'excuserai pas.**

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>En enfer comme au ciel.<strong>

Il ne devrait pas être là. Il le savait, il se sentait indésiré. Cet endroit sombre, éclairé par de faibles lueurs, dans les boyaux de la terre, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il savait où il allait, on lui avait clairement indiqué la route. Mais il n'en était pas rassuré pour autant. Un lieu tellement à l'opposé de celui où il vivait habituellement. Un lieu hostile, remplis d'ombres, de sévices et de vices, de tentations. L'Enfer.

Les légendes qu'il avait entendues depuis tout petit sur ce lieu maudit lui revenaient , remontaient lentement, insidieusement, et le voilà terrifié comme un chérubin. Lui, Sanji, l'Archange assis à la droite de Dieu. Le plus puissant des anges n'avait pas à être terrifié par de simples histoires pour enfants. Mais cette terreur, il savait que c'était sa culpabilité qui parlait. Lui qui avait enfreint la règle du Seigneur de ne jamais s'aventurer dans ces terres désolées.

On pouvait y faire de mauvaises rencontres, qui nous mettaient sur le chemin de la tentation du vice... Et celle que Sanji s'apprêtait à faire délibérément était de celles-ci. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. L'Archange se posait beaucoup de questions. Des questions auxquelles le Tout-puissant n'aurait d'autres réponses que de le sanctionner par le purgatoire. Un long purgatoire.

Lorsqu'il avait senti la tentation s'insinuer dans ses veines, il avait compris. Compris qu'il fautait. Mais ne savait que faire pour l'enrayer. Lorsqu'il avait vu les courbes angéliques de ses consœurs, il avait subi l'affreux désir, salissant la pureté de celles-ci. Alors, il avait demandé conseil en secret et on lui avait dit d'aller en Enfer rendre visite à l'Ange déchu.

Il avait d'abord refusé. Personne n'ignorait qui il était. Sanji était jeune quand il avait appris la déchéance de celui-ci. C'était un être qu'il ne croisait que rarement, qui autrefois était proche de Dieu. Tout le monde disait que c'était le plus bel ange que le Paradis ait créé. Il s'appelait Zoro et Sanji avait, sans savoir pourquoi, comme seule image de lui la couleur verte.

On disait qu'il avait cédé à la tentation et qu'il était tellement perdu que Dieu n'avait pas eu le choix : il avait dû déchoir son ange le plus fidèle. Et maintenant Sanji avait pris sa place et empruntait la même voie de perdition que celui-ci. L'ironie du sort faisait que la seule solution qu'il ait soit d'aller voir ce dernier.

En effet, il avait tout retourné dans tous les sens. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait le cacher éternellement à Dieu et il ne savait comment faire pour faire disparaître le désir et la tentation sans passer par le purgatoire. Le Tout-puissant l'avait bien dit : nous sommes tous si faible face à la tentation... Sanji eut un ricanement. Qui a dit que les anges n'avaient pas de sexe ? Encore un conte à dormir debout.

Ainsi le voilà en Enfer. À chercher la demeure de cette créature peu recommandable. Dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Il contourna encore une ruelle et trouva la maison qu'on lui avait indiqué. Parce-que, oui, contrairement aux idées reçues, des « gens » vivaient en enfer. D'ailleurs, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y fasse aussi chaud ? Il suait à grosses gouttes. Il frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et la créature la plus désirable qu'il avait jamais vue fit son apparition.

Un être, aussi grand que lui, vêtu uniquement d'un sarouel noir et d'une sorte de grosse ceinture verte (1). Son torse musclé et bronzé luisait de sueur. Sanji nota également les larges épaules, le cou de taureau et le visage aux traits rudes mais magnifiques. Trois pendants d'oreilles dorés scintillaient à la lumière des flammes qui illuminaient la pièce. Sanji avait une brusque envie de les toucher. Une cicatrice lui barrait l'œil et des cornes avait poussé sur son front, cornes que Sanji savait être symbole de damnation, tout comme la queue de démon enroulée autour de sa taille et terminée par une large pointe acérée.

Des cheveux verts et courts achevaient le tableau des plus fascinant que formait la créature contemplée par l'Archange. Une aura puissante entourait l'Ange déchu, faite de force et de luxure, qui donnait envie à Sanji de s'y perdre. Ce dernier secoua la tête. Allons bon, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il écoute ces conseils, soufflés insidieusement à son oreille par une voix maligne ? Maintenant, il était encore plus perdu, aveuglé qu'il avait été par la peur du purgatoire.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi tenté par un être que celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Il le savait pourtant. Zoro n'avait pas été déchu pour rien. Il était le mal. Un démon. On lui en avait tant parlé. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. Oui, il allait reculer et...s'enfuir.

« Tu vas te décider à rentrer, Archange, ou tu vas rester longtemps à me regarder comme ça ? »

La voix moqueuse et délicieusement grave arracha un frisson à Sanji. Pourquoi avait-il envie du murmure de cette voix dans son oreille ?

« C'est pas tout, je sais que je suis attirant, jeune Archange, mais vois-tu, j'aime autant fermer cette porte, il fait plus frais à l'intérieur. Tu dois avoir très chaud... Dur de résister à de telles températures quand on est un ange aussi pur que toi... »

Sanji, piqué au vif, se décida à le regarder dans les yeux. La prunelle grise qui se planta dans son regard, narquoise et sensuelle, lui donna envie de mettre des claques à cet insolent en même temps que d'embrasser les lèvres charnues qui lui faisaient face. C'est sur un ton agacé qu'il répliqua en s'avançant.

« Désolé, c'est la couleur de tes cheveux, ça me perturbe, j'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux algues. »

L'ange déchu eut un sourire sauvage, et tout en se reculant à peine pour le laisser entrer, répliqua :

« Eh, blondinet, c'est naturel d'être aussi con, chez toi ? Pas étonnant que le paradis se dégrade avec des Archanges pareils. »

Sanji tenta d'inspirer un grand coup, saturé par la présence sensuelle du démon autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, le Déchu ? T'as même pas été foutu d'y rester ! »

Zoro ricana.

« Oui, parce que je l'ai choisi. Mais dis-moi, _mon ange, _depuis quand vous savez jurer ?

Sanji rougit sous le sobriquet que lui avait donné le vert et s'agaça sous l'intonation doucereuse employée. Cet imbécile commençait vraiment à lui mettre les nerfs à vif, c'est donc vertement qu'il répliqua, un brin provoquant.

« Je t'emmerde ! J'ai une de ces envie de te... »

Le blond sursauta et ne finit pas sa phrase. Voilà qu'il proférait des menaces, il voulait pécher ! Il s'était complètement oublié devant le démon. Il fallait qu'il résiste ! Était-ce ça, la façon de se débarrasser de la tentation ? En résistant ? Difficile quand la personne en face de vous est extrêmement désirable et vous regarde, goguenard, faisant tout pour vous énerver.

« De me quoi ? »

Zoro se rapprocha très près de Sanji. Trop. Ce dernier recula, effrayé. Et pas à pas, il se retrouva collé au mur, coincé, cherchant une issue. Le démon se pencha légèrement et souffla à son oreille :

« Et moi, si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire... »

La sensualité dans sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Sanji trembla. De peur. Et de désir. De peur de désirer. Il paniqua et le repoussa brutalement. Il tenta d'ignorer la sensation de son torse sous le toucher de ses mains.

« Arrête. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Le tremolo de sa voix n'échappa pas à Zoro qui eut un léger sourire en demandant :

« Et dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

- Tu le sais puisque tu m'attendais.

- On avait rendez-vous mais je ne connais pas l'objet de ta requête. »

Sanji inspira un bon coup. Il voulait le forcer à avouer ses vices. Soit. Aussi, n'ayant pas le choix, il lui déballa tout. Ce dernier ,à la fin de sa confession, explosa de rire. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »

Ce qu'il pouvait trouver ce type étrange ! Et beaucoup moins terrifiant que ce qu'il imaginait. Ce qui le troublait au plus haut point. Cela voulait dire que ce qu'on lui avait dit était encore des fables. Pareil pour l'enfer, personne ne l'avait agressé, pas de monstres dans les couloirs. Si tout cela était un mensonge...Sanji se refusa à y penser.

« Tu découvres ta sexualité. C'est rare chez les anges mais ça arrive. Tu vis la même chose que ce que j'ai vécu, mais comment dire... Quand tu en parles... On dirait l'Apocalypse ! »

Et il rit à nouveau.

« Et alors ? Tu n'imagines pas... »

Sanji s'interrompit. Bien sûr que si, il imaginait, puisqu'il avait vécu sensiblement la même chose. Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air de souffrir ? Pourquoi semblait-il...apaisé ? Comme si tout allait bien ? Alors qu'il était en _enfer, déchu. _La confusion dans l'esprit de Sanji était très forte. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et l'être en face de lui qui le tentait n'arrangeait rien.

« Tu t'appelles Sanji, c'est bien ça ? »

La voix c'était faite douce.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

L'autre émit une sorte de ricanement.

« Quand un ange blond aux yeux bleus naît, forcément, tout le monde est au courant. Alleluhia ! Je n'étais pas encore déchu lors de ta naissance. J'étais à ton berceau, comme tous les autres anges.»

Sanji haussa les sourcils.

« Mais quel âge tu as ? »

Zoro ricana.

« J'ai cent cinquante ans, gamin. Tes quelques soixante années ne peuvent rivaliser à côté.»

Sanji répliqua d'une voix cinglante.

« Cinquante-neuf ans !

- Oh ? Si jeune et déjà tant de responsabilités ? (2)»

Puis le sarcasme disparut de sa voix lorsqu'il rajouta, doucement :

« Je sais que tu as dû souffrir. Être Archange est déjà loin d'être facile... »

La compassion dans la voix du Déchu le toucha beaucoup, lui tant habitué aux remontrances, aux regards envieux et admiratifs... chose qui ébranla encore plus ses convictions. À ce rythme, il allait réellement finir par se perdre. C'est pourquoi, il rajouta d'une voix cassante.

« Oui c'est gentil, mais c'est pas tout ça, j'ai besoin d'aide et j'aimerais savoir si tu le peux, oui ou non. »

Les yeux de Zoro se plissèrent, puis il eut une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Oui je peux. Mais pas de la manière dont tu penses. »

Sanji releva la tête, lui qui avait évité de le regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? »

Et la bouche de Zoro fondit sur la sienne. Sanji, surpris, resta un instant immobile, avant de chercher à se débattre. Mais le démon le plaqua au mur, l'empêchant de bouger. L'ange, désespéré, ferma les yeux, cherchant à fuir la sensation beaucoup trop agréable de cette bouche et de ce corps brûlant contre lui. La tentation d'y répondre était si forte ! L'ange déchu n'insista d'ailleurs pas, sentant le trouble qu'il causait.

Lorsque Sanji ouvrit les yeux, il croisa celui enflammé de Zoro. Ce dernier le relâcha et souffla :

« J'aimerais que tes beaux yeux ne soient plus aussi tourmentés. Que la mer qu'ils reflètent s'apaise. Qu'ils se remplissent du plaisir que j'ai envie de te donner. »

L'archange rougit de manière incontrôlée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à l'Ange déchu ? Ce dernier rajouta tout près de son oreille :

« Tu sais, le seul moyen de calmer un peu ton désir, c'est de l'assouvir... »

_Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas, je ne dois pas céder à la tentation..._

Sanji tenta de se calmer en fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux, mais l'air était saturé par la présence luxurieuse de la créature déchue. C'est dans un filet de voix qu'il tenta de protester :

« Arrête. Je t'en prie. Je ne dois pas. C'est contraire à Sa volonté. »

Zoro s'écarta brutalement et l'Archange put respirer à nouveau. Le démon aux étranges cheveux verts avait l'air extrêmement contrarié. Son attitude avait changé en une fraction de seconde, il était presque... menaçant.

« Sa volonté ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'Il va te faire ? Te damner ? Te déchoir ? J'ai l'air de souffrir, moi l'Ange Déchu ? »

Sanji hésita mais ne dit rien serrant les dents, la mâchoire crispée, se refusant à admettre quoi que ce soit. Zoro s'emporta :

« Ne vois-tu pas qu'il vous manipule à sa guise, vous fait croire tant et plus ? Vous promet monts et merveilles tout en vous gardant prisonniers dans son soi-disant paradis ! Penses-tu être libre, toi l'Archange assis à la droite de Sa seigneurie ? »

Sanji tiqua à l'ironie appuyée sur le terme honorifique. Pour qui se prenait cet être ? Il monta au créneau.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais de tout ça ? Je ne te permet pas d'insulter le Seigneur qui nous donne tant d'amour ! »

Zoro le regarda, empreint de pitié soudainement et répliqua d'une voix plus douce :

« J'ai vécu presque cent années de plus que toi, dont une partie à la même place que toi et tu le sais ! Penses-tu réellement que j'ignore tout de ce monde dans lequel je suis, comme toi, né ? Ce prétendu Amour qu'il dit te donner, l'as-tu jamais vu de tes yeux dans ses actions ? L'as-tu jamais ressenti dans ton cher paradis, à ses côtés ? Vois-tu, l'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait ce qui m'inquiète c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime ! Et plus particulièrement Sa façon à Lui de l'exprimer !Je ne suis peut-être pas une flèche, je n'était pas né pour être auréolé de gloire comme toi, pour être un ange brillant, mais il y a une chose que j'ai compris : ton Tout-puissant Dieu, ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il vous donne, c'est un besoin de domination, de règne par la terreur ! »

Sanji s'était affaissé sur le lit dans la petite chambre dans laquelle vivait le démon. Jamais il n'avait pensé entendre pareille tirade. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison quelque-part. On l'obligeait à penser, à agir, lui promettant mille tourments en cas de désobéissance. Il en était effrayé, son monde s'effondrait sous les coups verbaux de cet être hors-norme. Il murmurait pour lui-même :

« C'est impossible, impossible... »

Zoro soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. S'il continuait, l'autre allait lui faire une crise. Il savait mieux que quiconque combien il est terrifiant de penser qu'on s'est trompé toute sa vie, qu'on nous a menti. Aussi, il changea brutalement de sujet, en déclarant d'une voix amicale :

« Tu sais, j'ai bien connu l'ange qui t'as élevé. Zeff. »

Le blond sursauta. Quoi ? Il connaissait son mentor ? Il était sérieux ? Un flot de souvenirs remonta à la surface d'un coup. Lui qui avait tout occulté de son esprit en endurcissant son cœur... D'ailleurs, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui.

« On était amis. Je t'ai souvent vu quand tu étais très jeune. Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir. À l'époque, je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à toi. C'est marrant, comme à l'heure actuelle, ça change... »

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, frissonnant sous l'allusion cachée.

« Puis je suis devenu Archange et mes fonctions m'ont empêché de le revoir. Plusieurs années ont passé entre temps où apparemment, la tâche de t'élever lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Il m'écrivait de temps en temps...Il voulait que tu sois cuisinier mais tu étais beaucoup trop maladroit et insupportable avec ça... »

Des souvenirs revinrent à l'esprit de Sanji, bouts de phrases, de situations entremêlés, juste des flashs qu'il croyait avoir oubliés...

_« Sale petit cornichon, tu sais même pas couper des carottes correctement ! Va faire la vaisselle bon à rien !_

_- La ferme, sale vieux ! »_

_« Sanji ! Enlève cette cigarette de ta bouche ! Les anges ne doivent pas s'adonner aux vices ! »_

_« Sanji ! Viens ici et nettoie-moi cette table ! Tu as beau être le chérubin adoré de ces dames, pour moi, tu n'es qu'un sale petit cornichon ! ! »_

L'archange sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Le seul être qui le considérait comme un égal, comme quelqu'un de normal. Et voilà maintenant quelques années de ça, que son cœur s'était gelé quand ils lui avait ôté ses chaînes pour le condamner au bûcher, le damnant pour l'éternité et lui, avait tout fait pour tout oublier.

Sanji sursauta. Les flammes de la pièce... Il se souvenait, tout remontait à la surface et lui avait l'impression de sombrer.

_Il observait la scène, encore petit garçon, caché dans le couloir. Zeff se tenait là, enchaîné à un poteau en bois, les bras en croix. Il respirait difficilement. Le cœur du petit garçon s'était serré à cet vue. Mais le vieux con lui avait bien dit de se cacher et il devait lui obéir, il le savait ou alors, il serait mort pour rien. Des anges apparurent et allumèrent un bûcher. Puis un être qu'il n'avait jamais vu s'avança et détacha son mentor. Le cœur du petit garçon se gonfla d'espoir. Ils allaient le libérer._

_« Zeff, ange de grade 3, vous êtes condamné à brûler sur le bûcher pour faute grave. Selon la volonté de Notre Père à tous, ainsi soit-il ! »_

_Pendant que les autres anges murmuraient la phrase, la voix grave résonna dans la tête du petit garçon. Non, impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Il allait l'empêcher, il le fallait, après tout, tout était de sa faute …_

_Alors qu'il allait sortir de sa cachette, une ombre de haute stature apparut et se pencha. Le petit garçon terrifié vit un ange aux cheveux verts apparaître. Son cœur d'enfant bondit. Il était magnifique. L'ange lui mit un doigt sur la bouche._

_« Reste là. »_

_Et il vit l'ange se précipiter alors qu'on enlevait les chaînes de son mentor. Il le vit courir en hurlant de tout arrêter. Et il vit. Il vit Dieu hurler sa rage d'avoir osé s'interposer. Il vit le sang jaillir du visage qu'il ne voyait pas. Le visage se tourna vers Zeff qui était emmené par les gardes et Sanji vit, la longue coupure sur l'œil fermé de l'ange qui hurlait son désespoir, pris dans l'étau de fer des mains des gardiens. Zeff hurla quelque-chose à son tour._

_Un craquement. Et les yeux terrorisés et désespérés de Sanji virent son mentor s'embraser dans une colonne de feu. Un ultime hurlement. De douleur. Et Zeff n'était plus. Son cœur d'enfant explosa sous la pression, craqua et se gela. Le noir se fit, il ne vit plus rien. Son âme innocente était morte en flammes en même temps que l'homme qui l'avait protégé toute son enfance._

Et son cœur de glace se réveillait maintenant. Il suffoquait dans la petite pièce. Il avait l'impression de saigner, son cœur faisait une hémorragie de sentiments. Pourquoi se rappelait-il maintenant ? Était-ce le lieu, la présence du démon ou surtout... l'absence de Dieu ? Il avait du mal à respirer et Zoro se rapprocha, un peu affolé. Il lui murmurait son prénom comme une litanie et lui enjoignait de se calmer, ne comprenant pas la violence de sa réaction ou plutôt, d'avoir peur de comprendre qu'il en était à l'origine.

Sanji parvint à articuler :

« C'est ma faute.

- Quoi?

- Je me souviens. Tu étais là. Tu as essayé d'empêcher sa mort. Je me souviens de toi maintenant. Tu n'a pas été déchu pour avoir cédé à la tentation comme tout le monde le dit... »

Zoro sourit. Enfin, l'Archange comprenait. Il s'exclama :

« Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps ! Oui j'étais là, mais il m'en ont empêché. Je l'ai vu brûler sous mes yeux. »

Son sourire avait fondu tandis qu'il parlait, les souvenirs étaient douloureux et assombrissaient sa voix.

« Peu de temps après, Il m'a condamné à la damnation, me donnant ces attribut...démoniaques, m'exilant en Enfer, croyant me donner une punition pire que la mort. Il a eu tort. Je suis mieux ici. »

Sanji était anéanti. Face à lui se tenait l'incarnation de son erreur, les cornes, les balafres... Il murmura d'un filet de voix :

« Alors c'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. C'est pour me sauver que Zeff est mort, c'est à cause de moi ta blessure, ta damnation... »

L'archange enfouit sa tête entre ses paumes. Le poids de la culpabilité refaisait surface. Zoro, hésitant, prit le blond dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que ça, la condamnation de Zeff avait déjà été assez injuste et il était encore moins juste que l'Archange subisse autant.

« Eh, je sais pourquoi Zeff a été condamné. Parce qu'on a surpris les restes d'un repas et que Zeff a dit qu'il s'agissait de lui. Parce qu'on t'empêchait de manger à ta faim, tu as commis le péché de gourmandise. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Aimer manger n'est pas un péché, c'est ridicule. Aimer cuisiner de bonnes choses non plus, je sais que Zeff t'apprenait d'autres recettes que celles frugales qu'il servait aux anges. Il n'aurait pas supporté de te voir condamné pour ça, toi si jeune. Et pour si peu. »

Sanji avait relevé la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Ce qu'il détestait se sentir si fragile ! Ça l'insupportait ! Les paroles de l'ange déchu résonnaient en lui et trouvaient un écho. Ce dernier poursuivit :

« Et Zeff était mon plus proche ami. En réalité, le seul que j'ai jamais eu. Tu sais, la dernière chose qu'il m'a dite fut de garder un œil sur toi et te sauver de l'Enfer des anges. Chose que Dieu m'a empêché de faire en me damnant et en te faisant Archange, la pire des tâches pour un ange, la pire servitude aussi. »

Il avait prononcé ses paroles avec une rage sourde dans la voix. Sanji éclata en sanglots et se maudit encore. Trop de sentiments pour lui, trop de choses qui remontaient à la surface. Il avait eu un tel choc quand Zeff était mort qu'il en avait tout oublié, occultant tout, son cœur se glaçant. Et maintenant, tout lui revenait, dans les bras de cet homme qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'Archange réagirait d'une telle manière. Ainsi, il avait réellement tout oublié ? Tout ce que Zoro savait, c'est qu'il allait enfin pouvoir tenir sa promesse à Zeff. Et qu'il allait s'en faire un plaisir... Il attendit que les sanglots de l'ange se calme, avant de reprendre la parole :

« Tu comprends maintenant que tu te rappelles ? Tu comprends à quel point Dieu est cruel ? À quel point il donne si peu d'amour ? »

Sanji hocha la tête. La vérité s'était rétablie avec ses souvenirs. Ça lui faisait mal mais il l'admettait, Dieu n'était pas Amour. Il souffrait encore de culpabilité même si Zoro lui disait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais il ne pouvait plus accueillir Dieu en son cœur comme il le faisait avant. Il le savait maintenant, c'était Sa cruauté qui l'avait gelé, lui qui pensait qu'il s'agissait d'amour.

« Et maintenant, que vais-je devenir ? Il va me tuer quand il va s'apercevoir que je ne l'aime plus ! »

L'ange déchu n'hésita pas :

« Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. Les Enfers sont beaucoup plus accueillants que tu le crois. Nous ne nous chargeons pas de punir toutes les âmes perdues mais de donner asile à toutes celles rejetées par Dieu. Tu peux rester, ici, il n'a aucun pouvoir, il ne te fera rien. »

Sanji regarda le visage si attirant qui lui faisait face. Il y avait pire comme exil. La tentation refaisait surface, encore plus forte. Il avait envie de ses lèvres, de ce corps. Mais ces croyances lui menaient la vie dure, lui disant que cela serait pécher. Il détourna le visage, et dit simplement :

« J'ai péché autrefois, c'est de ma faute tout ça, tu ne m'en veux donc pas ? »

Zoro soupira bruyamment.

« Tu m'as écouté tout à l'heure, sourcil en vrille? Non, je t'en veux pas ! Et arrête avec ces histoire de péchés ! Ça n'existe pas ! Tu comprends ? Arrête de te torturer !»

Sanji réagit au quart de tour, non pas aux paroles rassurantes mais à un détail qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

« Ils te posent un problème mes sourcils ? T'as vu les tiens ? Et ta couleur de cheveux, le Marimo, on peut en parler ! »

L'ange déchu sourit et fit basculer Sanji sur le lit. Il se sentait nettement plus joueur que quelques secondes auparavant.

« Je te préfère comme ça, blondinet. Quand à ma couleur de cheveux, je m'en fous, m'est avis que tu me trouves sexy quand même, hein ? »

Le sourire arrogant insupporta Sanji au plus haut point. Il eut très envie de le frapper... et de lui arracher ces vêtements en même temps.

« Ta gueule tête d'algue ! T'es trop vieux pour moi ! »

Zoro ricana.

« Comme si les anges accordaient une importance à l'âge ! Et m'est avis que je suis plutôt bien conservé !

- Mais il est prétentieux en plus de ça !

- Juste réaliste. »

Puis il se pencha et murmura :

« Vu qu'on a réglé que les péchés n'existaient pas, plus rien ne nous empêche d'en commettre un autre. »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un mouvement du bassin très suggestif et Sanji gémit, oubliant la douleur des souvenirs, découvrant des sensations nouvelles.

« Non, c'est pas bien... »

Zoro, le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser. Le blond trembla.

« Je vais te montrer à quel point c'est bon de céder à la tentation...Fais-moi confiance, Sanji. »

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et Sanji céda, ouvrant ses lèvres. L'ange déchu glissa sa langue entre elles, cherchant sa consœur pour l'entraîner dans un ballet sensuel. Le blond ne savait plus que faire, c'était si bon. Il enroula ces bras autour du cou de Zoro et il répondit de bonne grâce au baiser, envoûté par celui-ci et son goût. Il finirent par se séparer à regret et l'ex-archange haletant croisa l'œil gris du démon. Celui-ci rit doucement et lui lança :

« Alors, je suis toujours trop vieux pour toi ? »

Sanji oublia toute forme de fierté, toute réticence et rapprocha de nouveau son corps de celui de Zoro en murmurant :

« Montre-moi, même si ça ne dure qu'un instant, ce que c'est d'aimer. Montre-moi la passion, je veux tout savoir du péché de chair. »

Zoro frissonna et lui rendit un regard brûlant. À son avis, ça n'aller pas durer qu'un moment...Il rit et dit contre la bouche pressante du blond :

« Ainsi soit-il. »

Sanji geignit lorsqu'il sentit les mains démoniaques caresser son corps. Il sentit une main s'approcher de sa chemise tandis que les lèvres du vert retraçaient sa jugulaire. Il trembla. Encore. Il agrippa les courts cheveux, déjà essoufflé par les sensations. Les mains fortes continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la chemise du blond. Zoro se redressa et enleva un à un les boutons. Les pans de la chemise écartés, il repartit à la conquête du torse blanc et fin, dont la peau était si douce. Le blond gémit une nouvelle fois et le vert sourit. Décidément...

Sanji se redressa quelque-peu, incitant l'autre à faire de même. Il enleva sa chemise et Zoro sourit. Le blond grommela.

« Quoi ? J'ai chaud. »

Il admira le torse musclé barré d'une cicatrice, caressant la peau ambrée et le démon frissonna d'aise. Sanji le trouvait magnifique, mais n'en dit rien. Zoro se pencha et couvrit le corps de son amant de baisers, retraçant de ses lèvres les muscles fins, descendant progressivement à la base de son pantalon. Le blond rougit sous le regard de braise que lui lança le démon alors qu'il en descendait la fermeture éclair avec les dents. Il se décida finalement à ôter tout tissu et Sanji se retrouva soumis au regard brûlant de désir de la créature.

Il détourna les yeux, gêné. L'ange déchu sourit et posa sa main sur son désir maintenant bien réveillé. Le blond se cambra sous la caresse impudique. Zoro entama un lent mouvement de va-et-viens qui arracha à Sanji un long soupir désireux. N'y tenant plus, le démon arrêta tout et se pencha. Il posa trois de ses doigts sur les lèvres du blond, qui le regarda, interrogateur.

« Lèche-les. »

L'ordre, impérieux, avait été prononcé avec une voix si désireuse que Sanji abandonna toute idée de rébellion et obéit. Lorsque Zoro les retira de sa bouche, il demanda tout de même :

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Le démon sourit. Ignorant avec ça... Il lui adressa un sourire sauvage avant de glisser sa main entre ses fesses et d'effleurer son intimité avec un de ses doigts. Sanji gémit, la surprise teintant sa voix. Le vert se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« On va utiliser ça. Il faut que je te prépare si tu ne veux pas souffrir quand je te prendrai. »

Il rentra un doigt, arrachant une exclamation étouffée au blond. Puis deux. Puis trois. Mais Sanji avait cessé de compter à partir du moment où le vert avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser des plus passionnés et lorsque sa main avait repris son mouvement sur son sexe. Il voguait dans un autre monde, et maintenant détendu, les doigts en lui ne contribuaient en rien à le ramener dans celui-ci.

Zoro n'en menait pas large non plus. Son désir lui faisait mal de voir l'ange abandonné à lui, offert, quémandeur de plus de plaisir, il n'y tint plus. Il retira ses doigts et se leva. Sanji, brutalement ramené à la réalité, fut sur le point d'agresser vertement le démon mais se ravisa lorsqu'il le vit enlever le peu de vêtements qu'il avait. Il déglutit. Le voir, face à lui irradiant de sensualité, plus tentateur que jamais, le rendait un peu fébrile. D'autant plus que le supposé objet de son plaisir était de taille plutôt imposante. Un vrai démon quoi.

Son amant revint vers lui, tentant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Il revint se coucher au-dessus de lui, coulant son corps avec le sien. Sanji, électrisé, sentit les mains sur ses hanches qui les soulevaient et il sentit quelque-chose de gros et de dur toucher son intimité sensible. Puis un regard gris orageux se planta dans celui couleur lagon de l'ange. Et le démon prit l'ange.

Sanji laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur. Zoro l'avait pris d'un coup, expérant diminuer le supplice. Dieu que c'était gênant qu'il le regarde comme ça ! Et pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Le blond détourna la tête, mais le vert l'en empêcha.

« Regarde-moi. Je veux tout voir de toi. »

Sanji ne pensait pas pouvoir rougir encore plus. Il devait ressembler à une tomate mûre. Le démon

l'arracha à ses pensée en se penchant et en murmurant aux creux de son oreille de sa voix si grave :

« Tu sens maintenant Sanji ? C'est ça, l'amour. La douleur n'est que passagère, bientôt tu connaîtras un plaisir sans égal, crois-moi... »

Mais... il fallait qu'il arrête de lui dire des choses pareilles ! Il ne répondrait plus de rien s'il continuait. Mais Zoro se tut et bougea. Le blond eut un hoquet. Il avait raison, ce que c'était bon ! Encouragé par le plaisir qui teintait sa voix, le démon entama un lent mouvement de vas-et-vient. Le regard toujours dans celui de son amant, Sanji le surprit en le suppliant de lui en donner plus d'une voix tremblante, tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du démon pour trouver plus de sensations.

Le démon accéléra et frappa de plein fouet la prostate de l'ange. Les lèvres de ce dernier s'arrondirent en un cri muet. Il recommença. La réaction de l'ange fut exquise. Et bientôt, il ne pensa plus qu' à pilonner encore et encore ce point qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

Sanji n'en pouvait plus. Alors c'était ça le plaisir ? C'était si bon qu'il n'arrivait même plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était concentré sur ce regard qui le dévorait, sur les sensations au creux de son bas-ventre, de ce sexe qui allait et venait en lui à un train d'enfer et faisait monter la jouissance de plus en plus fort en lui. Il bougea ses hanches de lui-même, criant son plaisir sans pudeur.

Zoro sourit. Il n'en menait pas large lui non plus. L'antre de l'ange était si étroite, chaude et accueillante...Il se pencha et murmura le prénom de son amant comme une litanie.

« Sanji, Sanji, Sanji... »

Le blond, ailleurs lui répondit.

« Ha ! Zoro, je vais... »

Et dans un cri, la jouissance vient, l'emportant avec lui. Zoro le rejoignit peu de temps après, grognant son prénom dans l'extase.

Il s'avachit sur l'ange, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Sanji le regard au plafond, n'en revenait pas. Il venait de céder. Il avait péché. Et c'était merveilleux. Il attendit quelques instants mais rien, pas de jugement dernier, pas de flammes, pas de courroux divin. Juste son nouvel amant, contre lui, toujours en lui, essoufflé et comblé comme lui.

« C'était merveilleux. »

Il s'était senti obligé de le dire. Que son amant le sache, même si ça lui arrachait la gorge de le reconnaître. Zoro se redressa et se retira. Sanji se sentit abandonné tout à coup. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois et en même temps, joyeux.

« Je te retourne le compliment, blondinet. Pas vraiment l'innocence même, hein... »

L'ange rougit mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas tort. Le démon poursuivit.

« Alors, tu vois, t'es pas damné pour l'éternité. »

Sanji rit.

« Si, je vais devoir te supporter pendant des années. Je sais pas comment je vais faire. »

Le vert lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

« Alors tu restes ? »

Le blond caressa ses cornes. Depuis le début, il avait envie de le faire. Elles étaient étonnamment douces. Il se demandait vaguement si la queue qui dépassait de ses fesses était aussi sensible qu'elle avait l'ait tranchante.

« Oui, tu m'as rendu accro Marimo, t'assumes. »

Zoro eut un sourire avant de poursuivre :

« Tu sais ce qui manque ici-bas ? Un bon restaurant. J'espère que tu sais toujours cuisiner, le coq. »

Sanji fut touché et tenta de ne pas le montrer. Malgré tout ces doutes transparaissaient :

« Je peux ? Vraiment ? Mais si on ne m'accepte pas, si on ne veut pas de moi ?

- Personne ne rejette personne ici. On ne juge pas, on n'attendra rien de plus que ce que tu veux bien apporter. Tu vois, c'est ça la véritable expression de l'amour. Laissez l'autre faire ce qu'il veut en toute liberté. Lui donner sans rien attendre et recevoir sans rien devoir. »

Le blond ne dit rien mais sentit son cœur bondir. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

« Tu parles vachement bien pour une algue. Tu m'épates. »

Zoro sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer quand même !

« Je vais t'apprendre moi, à respecter tes aînés, tu vas voir, sourcil en vrille ! »

Le blond l'arrêta en lui donnant un baiser des plus sensuel. Il le regarda avec une expression suggestive.

« Et si tu me montrais encore à quel point tu sais aimer, le Marimo ? »

Le démon sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveiller à la suite de ses paroles.

« Tu viendras pas te plaindre après si tu peux plus marcher. »

L'ange rit. Vraiment, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il était reconnaissant à Zeff d'avoir mis sur sa route cet être si étrange. Il le savait que quelque-part, c'était grâce à son mentor. Il attira son amant à lui.

« Oui, c'est ça, allez viens... »

Il rajouta en riant :

« Et continue de m'aimer surtout, pour des siècles et des siècles. »

Le ton laissait clairement entendre qu'aimer avait un autre sens que l'habituel... Le démon éclata de rire. Lui aussi était reconnaissant à sa façon. Il s'était toujours cru seul et voilà que cet être insupportablement tentateur faisait irruption dans sa vie. Le bonheur d'être à deux, il le comprenait maintenant, lui toujours solitaire. Il répondit contre ses lèvres.

« Amen. »

(1) Il s'agit bien évidemment du Haramaki de Zoro.

(2)Disons que la majorité chez les anges est d'environ 45 ans.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? :D<strong>

**Pi-être qu'ils sont un peu OOC, pi-être...**

**Bref, j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter pour une fois. XD**

**Ha si! N'hésitez pas à lire les autres histoires du concours elles en valent la peine! XD**

**Merci au jurés de nous départager. **

**Et j'en profite pour un coup de pub, Nathdawn à lancé un autre concours sur Sherlock Holmes "Les os élémentaires". Une petite participation? Allez c'est un peu comme du Zosan sous l'époque victorienne...XD**

**Bon maintenant, à votre bon cœur, une review sympathique pour votre servante? :D**

**A bientôt! ^^**


End file.
